Sectional and rolling overhead door structures have been used in the past in industrial applications where heavy truck traffic and the like is prevalent. The sectional elements of these doors, most often fabricated from steel, are interconnected or interlocked such that they may be moved between open and closed positions and conveniently stored at the former position by rolling or folding, as is well known. A custom-made rigid steel guide is located on either side of the door for guiding and supporting the sectional elements at and between their respective open and closed positions.
Due to the nature of the traffic common to the industrial sites, where such sectional and rolling overhead structures are employed, there exists the possibility that accidents will occur involving damage to individual elements of the door and to the rigid steel guides associated therewith. When a rolling door is damaged, or when the rigid steel guides are deformed, the door becomes inoperable. In many cases, the door is jammed partially open. In damp situations, prevalent in both winter and summer, this condition results in moisture condensing on product inventory and causing product damage. This is especially drastic in the steel industry where condensation on the product (such as steel coils) causes its subsequent rejection and necessitates its reprocessing at considerable financial loss.
The inoperable state of such doors exists for days and possibly weeks before proper repairs can be made. It is during this time that product damage, and possibly even theft occurs.